One Wish
by Twila Star
Summary: After a secret meeting with Mr. Harriman, Mac enters high school and starts visiting less and less often. Bloo, getting lonely, spots a shooting star, wishes he could go to high school with Mac, and the next thing he knows, he finds out he's a TEEN! Not only him, but Wilt, Coco, Edwardo, and CHEESE?-FULL summary inside-


**A/N: This is my first fanfic for Foster's, and I hope you guys like it. I've had this idea for a while.**

**Full summary: **After a secret meeting with Mr. Harriman, Mac enters high school and starts visiting less and less often. Bloo, getting lonely, spots a shooting star going... strangely slow, and wishes he could go to high school with Mac without distracting him from his school work. The next thing he knows, he finds out he's a TEEN! Not only him, but Wilt, Coco, Edwardo, and CHEESE? He could now join his best friend in high school! Watch out Mac, Foster's coming to you!

* * *

The blue blob stared at the clock that read **3:08.**

_Where was Mac?_ Bloo thought to himself. Bloo had watched the years go by the whole time; 1,2,3, He was 11 and in 6th grade. He brought tons of homework with him, and didn't play as much as before, but he came over everyday. 4,5, he's already 13 and in 8th grade. He came 5 out of 7 days inconsistently. The summer was better, he had stories to tell, new games to play, and stuff to teach, like how to make a mega sandwich, or tying shoes together so people tripped. Now it's two months into his freshman year, and his 14th age, and Mr. Harriman gets more phone calls from Mac than he sees his physical form. Mac only came 2 days out of 7, the other 5 days he phoned in his excuses.

Mr. Harriman said it was ok as long as he phoned in why he wasn't coming that day. Bloo was lost in these thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Bloo gasped and ran to the foyer and peaked in from the clock room. Mr. Harriman hopped over to the door and opened it, revealing Mac. He had brown hair at shoulder length and big black eyes. He was wearing a bigger version of the clothes he wore when he was 8 except his book bag was bigger with class work. His boyish looks were beginning to get mature. He was as tall as Mr. Harriman. Bloo had grown some too, not dramatically, just a little taller.

"Mac!" Bloo exclaimed running over to the door. "Oh, thank goodness! Man, oh man, I was worried you wouldn't make it and I'd get adopted but I don't have to worry about that anymore! You're here! So what are we doing today? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Mac looked at him with a saddened look, then sighed. He turned his back to him and faced Mr. Harriman.

"Did you get my call?" Mac asked. Mr. Harriman nodded.

"This way, Master Mac." He said, hopping towards his office, and Mac started to follow. Bloo stared at the small teen's retreating back before running to catch up.

"Wait-wait-wait! What call? What's going on? Mac, I-" Bloo reached out and grabbed Mac's arm, but Mac shrugged his arm out of Bloo's hand and faced him.

"Bloo, just... Not now, ok?" Mac said, looking over his head. He turned and went into Mr. Harrison's office with Bloo gaping at the spot Mac was in.

"What just happened?" Bloo asked himself. He started pacing the floor. "Mac never acted like that before! And why did he look sad?" Bloo gasped. "What if he's moving away again? Or if he has a terminal disease or *gasp* he's actually getting _married_ this time?!" He scrambled to put his head to the door of Mr. Harriman's office. It was muffled, but he could still make out words.

"Yes, I'm sure." He heard Mac say.

"Ok, but we'll keep-"

"Bloo?" The blue imaginary moved away from the door quickly.

"I didn't do it!" He looked up at Frankie. "Oh it's just you." Bloo said to the 25 year old red head. Her hair was longer and she put orange highlights in her hair. She stopped wearing her teenage tees and sweaters, but now she wears a white wife beater and a green blazer with jeans.

"What were you doing?" She asked folding her arms.

"Nothing..." Bloo said.

"Bloo...?" She said in a threatening voice.

"I just wanted to know what Mac was talking to Mr. Harriman about."

"Mac's here?" Frankie asked, excited. "Oh, I've been so busy I haven't seen him in months!" As she turned away from Bloo to move to Mr. Harriman's door, she allowed a blush over her face. Sure she wasn't able to see the man in Mac when he was younger, but come on! He was just a kid. And yeah, their ages are way out there but some guys like older women, right? Frankie shook out her thoughts, holding the handle to Mr. Harriman's door. She was thinking crazy thoughts. Just because Mac was older now, and getting handsomer and... Well, the point is she was acting like a cougar. She should just get over him... or find someone her age. She opened the door.

"Mac!" Frankie said, walking in.

"Miss Francais, if you don't mind I'm in a meeting with Master Mac." Mr. Harriman said, standing up from his desk. Mac turned around in his chair to face her and he smiled, and frankie could've swooned.

"Wow, I like what you've done with your hair." He said. Frankie giggled.

"Thanks." She said, pulling at her hair.

"Well, Miss Francais, since you have time to interrupt me, I have more papers for you." He said, starting to ruffle around his desk.

"Uh, hold those for me." Frankie said, rolling her eyes. "It was nice to see you again, Mac." Frankie said, genuinely. Mac smiled sadly at her.

"Uh, yeah, you too." Mac said. Sure he liked her hair, but he got over his crush when he was in middle school. She left while Bloo slipped in.

"So what are we talking about?" He said charmingly to Mr. Harriman before settling his gaze on Mac. He turned away from his gaze and picked up his Book bag.

"I should go." Mac said.

"Go? You just got here!" Bloo said.

"I got homework to do." He said, making his way over to the door, without looking at Bloo. Bloo just stood there with his mouth wide open, and after Mac left the house, Mr. Harriman closed his office door with Bloo inside.

"Now, Master Blooregard, we have some things to talk about." He said seriously. Bloo gulped.

"Mac has decided to put you up for adoption. He-"

"WHAT?!" Bloo screeched. Mr. Harriman sighed.

"He has no more time to keep track of a trouble maker like you. He has too much homework and not enough time. And he has finally realized he is too old for an imaginary friend." Mr. Harriman finished. Bloo scoffed disbelieving as Mr. Harriman walked away from him. He went to his desk and pulled a switch.

"And now, finally, you will be out of my hair." He said. When he pulled the switch, a sign fell over the front of the house saying "The imaginary friend: BLOO is now available for adoption!"

"What!? No way! I-I..." Bloo stammered. He couldn't beleieve it. It was over? Just because he got older? Because he's in high school?! This all would've been avoided if he just didn't have to go to school...

"AAAAAH!" He loudly groaned and marched out of his office.

...~...

Mac looked up at the mansion with the big sign covering the first couple floors. He sighed sadly.

"Goodbye Bloo..." He said, and turned off down the street for the final time.

...~...

Bloo went up one floor and entered a room with a pink door.

"Frankie! Mac is giving me up! For good this time!" Bloo said, complaining. "Can you believe that jerk? After all we've been through! AGH!" He said, pacing her office.

Frankie rubbed her head. "Listen Bloo. I don't have time for this. Ever since I took up Grandma's duties, Mr. Harriman's been swamping me. I know you have issues, but Mac is busy now. If he's giving you up, it's probably best for him."

"But, Madam Foster never gave up Mr. Harriman!"

"Ha, I would've! But, It's better this way. Mac doesn't need you anymore and someone else would love to have someone like you." Frankie said.

"Grmm..." Bloo grumbled and left her office. Frankie stopped working in thought, then looked out the window in her silence.

"... Mac...?" She said to herself.

...**That nigh****t**...

Bloo sat on his bunk looking out the window. The whole room tinted blue from the moonlight and the lights off. Wilt was staring out into space on a chair in their room, coco sitting in her nest staring downwards, and Edwardo was sobbing silently on the top bunk. It was obvious Bloo told them about Mac's decision.

Mr. Harriman hopped into their room and blinked his eyes.

"Why, this is ridiculous. Why are you gentlemen and lady sitting in the dark .Really. Anyways, Master Bloo, you've got a caller whose coming in to see you tomorrow. You should be happy, Master Bloo, that you have a kid caller so soon." Mr. Harriman said, before hopping away.

"Oh no! Azul!" Edwardo cried. Bloo looked down. He couldn't believe Mac's giving him up like this... Bloo looked out the window and looked at the stars while Edwardo continued to cry. He was lost in thought thinking about the times he and Mac had, how the new kid would be like, how life would be without Mac... He only wished there was someway Mac could still spend time with him in his busy schedule. By the time Bloo came out of his mind, everyone was asleep. He looked at the clock and it read 1:00 am. He looked out the window again to see a shooting star.

"Huh...?" He asked himself looking at the shooting star, if that's what it was. It was going so slow. Like an airplane. But he wasn't going to let the wish go by.

"I wish... I could still spend time with my best friend, Mac. Even if that means going to high school with him." Bloo yawned. "please..." He laid his head down.

...**The next day**...

Bloo opened his eyes and rubbed at it.

"Ugh... Why does my hands feel so weird...?" He asked himself looking at his hands which... were pale! And He actually had fingers!

"AAAAH!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?!" He heard a girl's voice say. He whipped his head in that direction and saw a girl with light brown hair an green dyed tips. She had wide black eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a blue jacket and khaki pants. And she was sitting in coco's nest.

"Who're you?!" Bloo asked.

"Who're you!?" She asked.

"Bloo!"

"Coco!"

"No way!"

"What is going on!?" Bloo heard Wilt say from underneath the bed.

"Wilt! oh thank goodness, someone stole coco and is in her bed!" Bloo said, as Wilt emerged from under the bed.

"What?" He said, coming out and Bloo gasped. Who came out was a tall African American with a slight afro wearing Wilt's basketball uniform.

"AAAH!" Bloo yelled.

"AAAH!" He screamed.

"Que pasa?" Bloo heard Edwardo say from above. But when he looked up, he saw a Hispanic muscular teen with a white tangtop and Ed's normal pants with the skull belt.

"AAAAAAAH!" Everyone yelled, then raced to get to the bathroom. Bloo pushed and shoved to get a look at himself. He gasped. He had brown windswept hair with blue dyed tips and wide black eyes. He had a white long sleeve undershirt with a blue t-shirt over it, and jeans. The blue shirt had a pair of eyes in the middle staring straight forward.

"Wha...?" Bloo gasped, starting to smile.

"Oh, my goodness... My arm is back! And my eye is better...What happened? Why are we people?!" Wilt asked his companions around him.

"Oooh! Does this mean we can adopt ourselves?" Edwardo asked, while touching his new found cheeks.

"Co! I mean no!" Coco said, still looking unbelievably at the girl in the mirror.

"No! My... My wish came true!" Bloo said, fully smiling. "I wished to spend time with Mac and now we can because we can go to his school!" Bloo said, shaking coco by the shoulders.

"Bloo what are you talking about?" Wilt asked the shorter boy.

"I don't know how to explain it! Last night, I saw this slow moving shooting star and wished I could still spend time with Mac! And now, I can go to his high school! And I don't have to get adopted!"

"But why did _we_ change?" Wilt asked him.

"I don't know, cause you guys missed him as much?" Bloo guessed.

"Si! I miss Mac muy mucho!" Ed sobbed.

"Excatly. Now here's the deal..." Bloo leaned them all in to tell them of a devious plan.

* * *

**Oh my goodness, I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm putting another story out there when I have 2 others I need to finsh...-sigh- well, I hoped you liked it, plz R&R!**


End file.
